Alue
] Appearance Alue appears as a pale maiden, her hair as black as night and specked with shimmering stardust. Her eyes are guileless and dark, though their color is an inconstant thing, shifting through the spectrum as befits her mood. Her lips rarely stray from a kindly smile, matched by a mien that is at once relaxed yet attentive. Alue clothes herself in a simple robe of billowing white. As she moves, colors arise and fade upon her gown, weaving scenes both surreal and beautiful. Her feet are bare, and in her wake the ground seems more vibrant and alive than it did before, her passing a loving brush stroke of pure creativity upon the canvas of the world. Personality Alue is a gentle creature, deriving the greatest pleasure from shepherding mortals and gods alike to the fulfillment of their dreams. Unlike her sister-goddess Hask, she does not seek to shape the lives of others - rather, she seeks to provide the spark that sets souls afire, the jolt of inspiration that leads to a life of greatness. For Alue does not live simply in the present, but in both the present and the wondrous perhaps-future of the dreaming world. At night, she flits through the dreams of mortals, watching them indulge in their most personal of fantasies, and from their desires she weaves her flashes of inspiration. However, one can only walk in the land of dreams for so long, and upon the material plane Alue acts as both muse and teacher, guiding the young and the gifted towards whatever artifice will best fulfill their dreams. She turns away no one, for all dreams have worth, though she will attempt to moderate the darker dreams of god and mortal alike. It is rare than any earn her displeasure, but when it occurs the offender is haunted by terrible nightmares. From time to time, Alue honors an individual or group with a boon of her own making, often in the form of a uniquely beautiful work of art. The most common of these are her songs, haunting melodies layered with powerful magics. Many of these are sung, but Alue carries a pure silver flute in the folds of her robe for when the mood takes her. Though a simple thing, the flute can produce tones that are the equal of any instrument, and many that could never be replicated by mortal musicians. Alue carries no weapon, and is more like to run from a fight than to stand against an assault. However, in the hands of the First Artist, art itself can be a weapon, and if cornered Alue can conjure defenders from the aether, sculpting terrible creatures of nightmare and song. The song of her flute can also have a terrible affect on the waking world, reshaping it into a twining reflection of the supremely mutable dreamscape. Goals Alue seeks to spread harmony through the entirety of Creation, and in so doing allow all beings to pursue their dreams. She also seeks out the remnants of the old Era, attempting to preserve the few shards that remain of the Titans' works. Creations: Turn 0 - The Dreamlands Category:Deities